All Alone
by Lisa Maire
Summary: SongFic, Andrea and Neil and Des and Shee, after there biggest secrets are reveled, Neil and Shee reflect on how hurt they are, and Des and Andrea how alone they feel, Please R and R
1. One Last Love Song

One Last Love Song by The Beatuiful South

_**I once had a friend who I loved from my heart  
But I went on and left her 'fore I'd made a start  
Now I'm moaning the blues like the rest of the charts  
Take me back**_

Neil sat in his dark office going threw the usual paper work, as a distraction on the events that had just happened, a few hours ago he was set, determined he was about to leave his wife for the woman her loved, but now.

_**So I'll cry with a limp  
Just get by on a limb  
Till these blue eyes of mine they are closed  
So here's to an old fashioned peck on the cheek  
And farewell my sweet northern rose**_

Andrea sat crossed leg on the locker room, leaning against the wall, in her hands was a sliver heart shaped necklace the same she had once rejected. Her head was spinning, so much had happened to her over the past few days. From coming back to work, to Neil telling her he'd leave his wife for her, from Bruce wanting her out, to Neil finding out the truth.

_**Give me one last love song  
To bring you back, bring you back  
Give me one last video, just dressed in black, dressed in black**_

Neil wasn't the only one alone in there office, Sheelagh was also in her office, sitting at her desk her back against the wall looking down at a small square photo graph of her unborn child. At first she was scared and confused when she found out she was pregnant but now she was angry, she was angry at him, for lying to her and now she didn't now what to do ...

**_Give him a chorus and that bit at the end  
Where he wails on and on 'bout the loss of a friend  
Let him scream loudly 'well this love could mend'  
Let it die, let it die_**

Des was in the Area Car, parked by the river, Reg had gone out to grab some coffees leaving him alone deep in thought. His head was all over the place from Sally Johnson to finding out he was going to be a dad, he loved Sheelagh there was no question about it, that's why he had to be honest with her about the fire. Now he may have lost her forever ...

_**Those bloody great ballads we hated at first  
Well I bought them all, now I'm writing worse  
Save us from baldness and saving the earth  
Take me back**_

Neil sat in silence writing out a statement at super speed, until he lost it, he threw his pen and half his desk on the floor in frustration as he stood up and breathed deeply he took to pacing his office, as he nealed and looked out of his side window, tears in his eyes ''How could she'' he thought.

**_And I'll smile with a limp  
And I'll love with a limp  
Till the clouds disappear from above  
And as the storm moves away all I can say  
Is there's a towel on the door for your love_**

Tears filled Andrea's eyes and fell on to the shinning silver necklace in her hands, as she sat there. She didn't mean to hurt anyone especially him, she loved him to much.

_**Give me one last love song  
To bring you back, bring you back  
Give me one last video, just dressed in black, dressed in black**_

Tears fell onto the glossy photo, she didn't no what to do, she loved Des. But he had done wrong, but she didn't no if she could live a lie, or live without him.

****

Give him a chorus and that bit at the end  
Where he wails on and on 'bout the loss of a friend  
Let him scream loudly 'well this love could mend'

Des sat in his seat and stared out onto the calm water bobbing the surface of the river, he couldn't loose her not after everything they had been threw, he hid his tears as Reg got back into the car and silently started the engine.

_**Let it die, let it die, let it die**_

In themselves they all felt lost, betrayed and alone.


	2. Born to try

This is the same SongFic I've just changed the song, which do you prefure?

_**

* * *

**_

Born to Try by Delta Goodrem

_**Doing everything that I believe in  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
More understanding of what's around me  
And protected from the walls of love **_

_**All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe**_

Neil sat in his dark office going threw the usual paper work, as a distraction on the events that had just happened, a few hours ago he was set, determined he was about to leave his wife for the woman her loved, but now.

_**That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like**_

_**But I was born to try  
**_

Andrea sat crossed leg on the locker room, leaning against the wall, in her hands was a sliver heart shaped necklace the same she had once rejected. Her head was spinning, so much had happened to her over the past few days. From coming back to work, to Neil telling her he'd leave his wife for her, from Bruce wanting her out, to Neil finding out the truth.

__

No point in talking what you should have been  
And regretting the things that went on  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture

Neil wasn't the only one alone in there office, Sheelagh was also in her office, sitting at her desk her back against the wall looking down at a small square photo graph of her unborn child. At first she was scared and confused when she found out she was pregnant but now she was angry, she was angry at him, for lying to her and now she didn't now what to do ...

_**That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like**_

_**But I was born to try**_

Des was in the Area Car, parked by the river, Reg had gone out to grab some coffees leaving him alone deep in thought. His head was all over the place from Sally Johnson to finding out he was going to be a dad, he loved Sheelagh there was no question about it, that's why he had to be honest with her about the fire. Now he may have lost her forever ...

_**All that you see is me  
All I truly believe  
All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe  
That I was born to try **_

Neil sat in silence writing out a statement at super speed, until he lost it, he threw his pen and half his desk on the floor in frustration as he stood up and breathed deeply he took to pacing his office, as he nealed and looked out of his side window, tears in his eyes ''How could she'' he thought.

**_I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
_**

Tears filled Andrea's eyes and fell on to the shinning silver necklace in her hands, as she sat there. She didn't mean to hurt anyone especially him, she loved him to much.

****

Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
But I was born to try

Tears fell onto the glossy photo, she didn't no what to do, she loved Des. But he had done wrong, but she didn't no if she could live a lie, or live without him.

_**But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like**_

Des sat in his seat and stared out onto the calm water bobbing the surface of the river, he couldn't loose her not after everything they had been threw, he hid his tears as Reg got back into the car and silently started the engine.

_**But I was born to try **_

In themselves they all felt lost, betrayed and alone.


End file.
